


Mulled Wine

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

“What’s that smell?” Harry wrinkled his nose up.

“Mulled wine. It’s nearly done if you want any.” Hermione poured several mugs of the dark liquid.

“Er, no thanks,” Harry replied as he placed the shopping on the table. “Is Draco home yet?”

“Yeah, he came back about ten minutes ago; he’s in a foul mood. I sent him to your room to have a shower, in the hopes that he’d be more relaxed.”

“I’ll go check on him then.” Harry turned to leave but Hermione coughed as he got to the door.

“Take this up for him; it’s got a calming draught in it. Just let him rant at you while it kicks in.” She gave him a sympathetic smile.

He took the mug and went to find Draco. He entered their bedroom and heard the shower I the en-suit running. He placed the mug on the bedside table, flicked his wand to make sure it stayed warm and started to strip his clothes.

He found Draco stood under the water, steam rising above the frosted glass. Harry slipped into the shower, trying to not alert his boyfriend to his presence. As he wrapped his arms around the pale torso in front of him, he realised that not all of the water was coming from the shower head.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Harry placed kisses to Draco’s shoulder blades.

Draco shifted to bury his head in Harry’s neck. “Work.” The single word made Harry’s breath hitch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry made no move to pull Draco to face him.

Even though Draco began to shake his head he went on to speak. “There was this girl. N-no more than 10. She got caught in the cr-crossfire.” Draco burst into sobs. “It was my spell. I k-killed her. I killed her, Harry.”

Harry pulled his body closer to his own. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Harry pulled Draco’s body from the shower and dried them both, muttering reassurances repetitively. When he pulled them to their bed, Harry made sure that Draco drank the wine, it’s effects slowly kicking in. When he was finally asleep in Harry’s lap, Harry pulled up the duvet around them and let himself relax against the warm body. He hoped that Hermione would know not to disturb them until she had to.


End file.
